Rock Creek caverns
}} The Rock Creek caverns are a location in Fallout 3. The caverns compose of a large disconnected metro tunnel/cavern that is inhabited by mirelurks, mirelurk hunters, and/or mirelurk kings, depending on level. The caverns consist of a single interior chamber. Layout Exterior The entrance to Rock Creek caverns is a sewer grate at the bottom of a crater that has exposed the sewer system, just to the north-west of the National Guard depot. When coming from the direction of the National Guard depot, there is a guaranteed encounter with two raiders and two super mutants fighting it out with each other. Some areas within the caverns are moderately radioactive. Rock Creek caverns This section is the only accessible area in Rock Creek caverns. It has a large central chamber and numerous tunnels and offshoots including areas of the metro system. 15 mirelurks are scattered around the cavern. At point D''' on the local map image seen above, there is a bed that can be slept in along with a safe. At point '''F there is a mercenary and a wastelander corpse or two, along with an Easy-locked safe, and a few ammunition boxes. Point G''' has a dead skeletal family and a stimpak and RadAway, along with a teddy bear. Point '''E just has some dead brahmin and dead ants along with some egg clutches, and point C''' has a car near the ceiling (apparently where the road once passed through) which will explode if shot at. Notable loot * A Nuka-Cola Quantum can be found in a wooden crate at '''B on the local map image. To get to it, walk up the fallen stalactite at A''', which rests at an angle against a wall in the first and largest chamber of Rock Creek Caverns. At its tip, jump up to where some mushrooms are located. Hugging the wall, walk on the skinny ledge around to '''B. * An oversized glass pitcher and cup can be found in the same area as the safe at D'. Notes * There is a random encounter where three adventurers are attacked by a deathclaw. If saved, one of them will award the wastelander map, which shows the location to Rock Creek caverns. Even if just running away from the (heavily injured) deathclaw instead of helping them, one can still get the map if the main adventurer lives to tell the tale. Sometimes, after waiting a while or fast traveling back to the location, the wastelanders will reanimate, if they were killed, and will be able to be talked with again for the map. For more info, see [[Fallout 3 random encounters|''Fallout 3 random encounter]]s. * When first entering the Rock Creek caverns, there are a couple of gates in the sewers that bar further advance. * Upon reaching the isolated metro section at point '''G, closer inspection reveals a knife and a whiskey bottle on the ground near the skeletons and baby carriage. * The two super mutants outside can both be Overlords if Broken Steel is installed, making for a difficult fight. Appearances The Rock Creek caverns appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes Rock Creek caverns gets its name from the Rock Creek Park in Washington DC.Rock Creek Park Gallery Rock Creek caverns Toxic waste pool.jpg|Toxic waste pool Rock Creek caverns Collapsed subway cavern access.jpg|Collapsed subway cavern access Rock Creek Caverns.jpg|Inside the cave RCC interior.jpg References Category:Fallout 3 Metro ru:Пещеры Рок-Крик uk:Печера Рок-Крік zh:石溪洞穴